In recent years, a mirroring technique of storing data after making the data redundant by using a plurality of storage devices has been used. For example, when receiving a request for writing data from application software, software which controls mirroring controls each of drivers respectively associated with a plurality of storage devices so as to write the data in each of the plurality of storage devices.
As the related art, a technique of monitoring an input/output response to an input/output request that is issued to an input/output device connected to a server through a certain route, and performing a timeout process when an input/output response is not issued within a timeout period, has been proposed. Furthermore, a technique of specifying a failure occurrence portion by determining whether failure has been caused by a disk device in an own apparatus or caused by a path, and instructing the number of times of retry and a path for retry, corresponding to a type of failure and the failure occurrence portion, has been proposed, for example. Furthermore, a technique of determining that a bus failure occurs in another system when communication timeout, a sequence error, or a notification indicating failure interruption is generated in at least two devices having successive addresses in the other system, has been proposed, for example. The related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-223702, 2000-132413, and 2001-5683, for example.